


Decathect

by furawa069



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Florist Tsukishima Kei, Fluff and Angst, HQ Rarepair Week, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Rare Pairings, Red String of Fate, Romance, Soulmates, Tags Contain Spoilers, Time Loop, Time Travel, TsukiKage Week 2020, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, forgot this was romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furawa069/pseuds/furawa069
Summary: Kageyama and Tsukishima (Who are soulmates, unbeknownst to Kageyama) work as florists at a wedding that has already happened 20 times.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Decathect

**Author's Note:**

> This ship has been on my mind wayy too much lately so I decided to make a fic. Enjoy. Or not since I'm planning to make it really angsty.

At first, it feels more like he is reliving a memory rather than having a strange dream. There are bushes and flowers and other plants around them that were arranged neatly behind little metal fences to make way for a stone path that seemed to give off a strange glow, and Tobio is standing in the middle of it. He has company.

Tsukishima is in front of him, and he is snapping at, yelling, _fighting_ with him. He realizes this is more intense than the bickering they’d done daily in high school when he notices that the blonde-haired boy’s face is slicked with something wet, and that ‘something’ also rims his eyes. A strange light coming from somewhere behind Kageyama reflects off the blonde’s glasses, turning them into a pane of light.

Kageyama starts to realize that this may be a dream when he looks down and sees a thin, red string connecting their pinkies. _Soulmate?_ He thinks, but the words don’t reach his lips before he wrenches his hand free from Tsukishima’s in surprise, though he didn’t even know their hands were interlocked.

They had bonded.

The last expression he sees on Tsukki’s face before it begins to blur is a mix of hurt and something else he can’t identify. Acceptance? Of what? An incredibly loud and annoying beeping noise rings through the air. The sound is red. No, that’s not right. It’s more like everything around him has turned red, and he feels like he’s falling. He reaches out for Tsukishima, the night sky that had been tinted bright red, the string that connected their fingers only seconds before, anything, but the red miasma has already faded to black.

☾♛☽

That damn alarm clock never fails to piss Kageyama off first thing in the morning. He can’t use his phone because it never reaches a loud enough volume to wake him up on time, and the last time he tried using his alarm app, he completely missed the 5 AM alarm and woke up at 4 in the morning. The day after.

So his only option is to use a box-shaped digital alarm clock that when ringing emits a siren-like sound so loud he wouldn’t blame his elderly neighbour if she thought he got arrested every morning at the same time. He had tried other alarms, but strangely none of them woke him up quite as effectively as this one.

He drowsily rips the alarm clock out of the place where it’s plugged into the wall beside his bed and throws it against the wall on the other side of the room. It hits the wall with a satisfying thud, probably leaving a dent.

He hears footsteps come up to his room’s door and Miwa throws his door open, hitting the wall behind it and therefore adding to the list of sounds that probably have woken up every citizen of the Miyagi Prefecture made this morning. “Are you alright? From what I heard, somebody died.”

“T’was me....” Kageyama roughly rubs his face with the palms of his hands, trying to wake himself up. “ ‘polgize for the dsssurbance…”

Miwa scrunches up her nose in mock confusion. “So are you telling me you made the really loud sounds, died, or both?” Earning her a glare that can probably split a person in half. But since glares can’t split people in half and Miwa is too familiar with Tobio to feel threatened, she just laughs and leans against the doorframe.

“Oh yeah, did I mention your little vacation here comes with a price?” she asks, the devious grin on her face making Kageyama feel uneasy.

“Huh?” Kageyama takes a little too long to process her words.

“Well...I have a wedding event coming up that I need bouquets and wreaths and stuff for. You know, the works. Anyways they need a fuck ton of flowers. It’s a flower-themed wedding, and I waited a _teensy_ bit too long to start making the bouquets and-” Miwa starts, but is cut off by her confused brother.

“Okay. But what does that have to do with me?” Tobio, who seems to be fully awake now, crosses his arms.

“I think it’s for some of your friends from your high school days. Tamaki? Takahiro? And a lady with black hair whose name I forgot. I think it started with a ‘ki’ though. Which I would have told you if I wasn’t interrupted.” Kageyama sits up straight in surprise.

“Tanaka and Shim- Kiyoko?”

Miwa looks up in thought, her ebony hair falling back behind her head. Then she frowns, and after a few more seconds of thinking, she nods as if she has reached a conclusion. “Yeah. I don’t know.”

Kageyama nods to himself. “You don’t know. Thank you. You’re such a big help.”

Miwa shakes her head to herself and laughs. “You’re so edgy.” Kageyama glares at her.

“Okay, two of my old teammates may or may not be getting married but I don’t know because you have a horrible memory that I think you need to get checked. What ‘cost’ is there? Taking you to get a psychological evaluation? Assuming you even want me to g-” He is hit by a moment of realization. “ _No.”_

A shit-eating grin that makes Kageyama wish he had a flamethrower is stretched across Miwa’s face. “Yes, Tobio~”

“Miwa, you know I’m not good with-”

“That’s a lie. I didn’t get that impression from the last two times you’ve helped me with these. Anyways, if you don’t I’ll kick you out and you’ll have to get a hotel somewhere.”

Tobio scowls. “It’s not like I’m homeless. I have a job that pays me. You know, like somebody who’s employed.”

Miwa tries again. “Aww, Tobio. They were your teammates for three years. They watched you learn and grow-”

“I wasn’t a baby. I started playing with them when I was _fifteen_ ,” Tobio interjects. “And Kiyoko was only on the same team as me for one year.”

“Well, do you appreciate your teammates?”

Tobio makes a face.

“Former. And obviously. I wouldn’t be where I am now if I hadn’t met them.” He’s telling the truth. They say it takes a village to raise a child, and the way he saw it the Karasuno Crows had been his village. Something like that.

“Sooooo….Wouldn’t you like to pay them back for their services?”

“Fuck, Miwa. ‘services’? You make it sound like they’ve been selling me drugs.” Tobio hates the silence and the smirk that Miwa replies with because it makes Tobio start to think.

And think it over.

And think again.

“I hate you,” Tobio grumbles as Miwa’s grin widens. “I’ll do it.”

“Great! I have an employee now, so you won’t have to do as much.” A bell sounds from the floor below Tobio’s room, signalling someone’s entrance. “Oh, I think that’s him. Hold on.” She rushes downstairs. Peace at last.

Kageyama pulls out his phone and opens the messenger app.

☾♛☽

**Brotherhood of Piss (and Yachi)**

**Kah gay yeah muh Toe bee oh:** Who is picking these names theyr fcking insane

 _ **Kah gay yeah muh Toe bee oh:**_ Also, was nobody going to tell me that Tanaka and Kiyoko were getting married

**Soo key she muh Kay is online**

_**Soo key she muh Kay:**_ my bad king we thought you liked surprises~

Kageyama scowls at the use of his old nickname.

_**Kah gay yeah muh Toe bee oh:**_ So you knew?

 _ **Soo key she muh Kay:**_ so you didnt? I mean not surprising considering u ran off to Tokyo lol /lh

**Yom a goo she Ta duh she is online**

_**Yom a goo she Ta duh she:**_ Tsukki, aren’t you in class? You should get off your phone.

**Yom a goo she Ta duh she is offline**

_**Soo key she muh Kay:**_ no im off today. working rn

 _ **Kah gay yeah**_ **_muh Toe bee oh:_** thats worse arent u gonna get caught

 _ **Kah gay yeah muh Toe bee oh:**_ back to the manner at hand, why wasn’t anybody talking about the wedding here

 _ **Soo key she muh Kay:**_ 1\. Its matter not manner lol

 _ **Soo key she muh Kay:**_ 2\. boss thinks im getting ready. Am in break room rn

 _ **Soo key she muh Kay:**_ 3\. we’ve heard too much of Yachi lamenting over Kiyoko’s supposed lack of attraction to women for us to talk about it in gc

 _ **Yeah she He toe kuh** replying to **Soo key she muh Kay:**_ This is slander

 _ **Yeah she He toe kuh:**_ Also why can’t I be part of the brotherhood of piss is this sexism i see /j

Kageyama not-so-fondly remembers the birth of the group chat when Yachi was awful at conveying tone through text, something she probably recognized because she profusely apologized whenever her tone felt off somehow. Thank god people started using tone indicators, or else half the messages in the group chat would consist purely of Yachi’s apologies.

 _ **Yeah she He toe kuh:**_ But seriously. I want in on the Brotherhood of Piss

 _ **Soo key she muh Kay:**_ K ill ask hinata when he comes ol. He removed my admin privileges after i tried to kick him kjabdshkboao0

 _ **Yeah she He toe kuh:**_?

 _ **Soo key she muh Kay:**_ BJOSS HERE/, GTGF

_**Soo key she muh Kay is offline** _

_**He gnat uh Show yo is online** _

_**He gnat uh Show yo:**_ ding dong the wicked witch is dead

 _ **He gnat uh Show yo:**_ glasses witch?

 _ **He gnat uh Show yo:**_ gasp

 _ **He gnat uh Show yo:**_ MEGANE WITCH

☾♛☽

Kageyama chuckles as he slips his phone into the back pocket of his jeans. He wasn’t ever going to let Tsukishima live Hinata’s final insult down. Hey, it’s not his fault the title fits him so well. If he had to be ‘King’ then Tsukishima was required to live out the rest of his days as the Witch. The thought of finally having a rude nickname for his salty friend filled him with glee, and Kageyama grins as he heads downstairs.

Something slaps that stupid grin right off his face.

Something in the form of curly, somewhat messy blonde hair and amber eyes and rectangular glasses and a permanent half-scowl that makes him look like a grouchy university professor.

Someone who stares at Kageyama, his bored expression not showing any surprise in the slightest, as if Kageyama being in his workplace was totally expected.

“Miwa, the Megane Witch has infiltrated your shop.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/furawa069


End file.
